My Husband is an Ice Dragon
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Yuzu Kurosaki just turned 11 years old. Unfortunately for her, she has been selected to marry the village's god by the head priest. Just how will it unfolds between Yuzu and her new husband-to-be? Genre: Comedy, Romance, Slice of Life
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story! Hope you enjoy it!.**

Once in a place far up north, there exist a village that believed in a pagan god. Although most the modern villages are quickly being taken over by the Christian Church, this particular village kept it traditions alive and well. With its natural barrier of the mountains protecting them, they don't usually get attack or see many newcomers within their community.

Isolated, the villagers can peaceful enjoy worshiping their god like their ancestor did since the founding of the town. Then one day, the head priest of their shrine confronted their God and asked for shorter winter so they can have more crops. The head priest proposed a trade, in return for shorter winters, they will do the God a favor. With her head down on the floor, she bowed to the god in hope that he would accept her proposition.

The god spoke to her and said, "VERY WELL, I ACCEPT THIS TRADE!" The god then appeared in its true form. Bunch of clouds suddenly rolled in as it covered the sky as well as the sun. With its curtain in the sky in place, the villagers all looked outside as they sensed a storm was brewing near them. The storm quickly taken form as sounds of thunder and the flash of lightning was happening around the village.

The winds quickly traveled around the village, disrupting carts, destroying branches, small banners and whatnot, with most of wind focused solely at the shrine. Then the head priest advised her fellow priest to pull back as she welcomed their god. Appearing from the sky, a mighty ice dragon made it way to the small hill which its shrine resided. With its gentle landing and flapping of the wind, the head priest almost lost her footing. "Oh, sweet and kind ice god, Hyorinmaru... I welcome you! Please, what is it you desire!" Cried the woman as she made ever effort to come closer the ice god.

As soon as he finishes flapping his wings, did the ice dragon speak. "THERE'S ONLY ONE THING I DESIRE MOST IN THIS WORLD THAT I HAVE YET TO OBTAIN..." He began as his monument, used to honor him, at this point begins to shake.

"Speak mighty dragon and it will be done! What is it you most desire?!" The priest cried again. Suddenly the winds stopped blowing around the field or more like they simply vanished. The other priests looked around as if they were wondering what's to come but the head priest knew better. She knew to keep her attention solely on their powerful god.

"WHAT I DESIRE MOST... IS TO HAVE A COMPANION!" Spoke the ice dragon as the head priest gave the dragon a stunned face. "A c-companion?..." But she quickly pulled herself together as she takes a bow yet again, in the presence of her god. "As you wished... I will present to you... a companion."

Soon after, the storm faded away and the next day the head priest with her fellow shrine maidens came down from the hill. They went to every home to search of a girl to complete their transaction with their god. Sad to say, there weren't much young girls to look since most were either married or already engaged. The head priest was forced to change her search for a younger candidate to that of a mere child. Reissuing their search, they found one girl to fill the role.

"Child, please state your name." The head priest said as they stand before her, and her family.

"My name is Yuzu Kurosaki, Head Priest." The girl said bowing down at the older woman. The girl just turned 11 a few weeks ago but was known to do the work of a common wife. Her skills in cooking, cleaning, and communication made her the perfect candidate thought the head priest.  
"Very well then. Yuzu Kurosaki, you have been selected to be our ice god's bride."

"H-Hai? The girl drops her ladle to the ground as she and her family cried out, "HHUUHH?!"

The girl as well as her family looked shocked by what they heard. For a child will be playing the role of wife to a powerful ice dragon. How will this story unfold?

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy! **

After the head priest declared of Yuzu's sudden engagement to their god, Yuzu collectedly invited them inside to further go in details concerning her new role.

"Would you like some coffee or perhaps some tea?" She asked of the shrine maidens to which all but the head priest refused. "Tea is fine." Yuzu nodded and left to the kitchen. One of the younger shrine maidens approach their head priest and whispers:

"Head priest, how do we know if this girl would accept her role? I mean, she's but a child." But as soon as she completed her sentence, the head priest in return gave her fellow sister a stern look that caused the young priest to pull back. "The girl will accept since she's aware that as a fellow resident of this land, it is her divine duty to fulfill any request that her god demands."

Meanwhile, Yuzu along with her father and twin sister Karin were in the kitchen. As Yuzu prepares the tea, her sister Karin spoke.

"Yuzu, you can't accept this monstrous request. It's not right!" She said firmly as she tightened her fists and shook her head.

"Shhh, Karin. You shouldn't let them hear what you are saying…" Yuzu replied, pouring the hot water. "But… Dad, you agree with me? Don't you?" Karin turned her attention to their father. Her father let out a sigh before speaking. "Yuzu, although many would say you're too young to make this decision… I know you're old enough to make your own decision." Isshin spoke earning a disapproval look from his more aggressive daughter.

Slamming her hands down on the kitchen counter, Karin retorted, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" "Karin!" Yuzu shouted, silencing her sister as she look down at the cup of tea. "I already decided…"

Leaving with the tray carrying the drink, Yuzu left her family to confront their visitors and to give them her answer.

Placing the tea down in front of the head priest, who gave out a 'Thank You', Yuzu presented herself in front of them as the head priest takes a sip of her tea. "I decided and would like give you my answer." Yuzu started as she waits for the head priest to put down her hot drink.

"So, what have you decided child?" The head priest asked, placing her tea down while the rest of the shrine maidens remained in silence.

"Before anything else… I would like to meet my husband-to-be. Please…" Yuzu said before bowing down. Her eyes shut tight as she waits for the head priest to reply positively to her selfish request.

"FOOLISH CHILD! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT YOU DON'T HAV-"

"SILENT!" The head priest shouted to her fellow maiden who found Yuzu's request disrespectful. "B-But head priest, sh-"  
"Didn't I say to be quiet?" The head priest reminded and her shrine maiden stop and said, 'Yes head priest. Forgive me…'before putting her head down.

With the head priest's attention now at Yuzu, everything sort of stopped. Everyone, from Yuzu to the others priests waited patiently for the older woman's decision.

"You must forgive her; she's still new to this livelihood but that is beside the point. Alright, we accept your request of meeting with your future husband. Please come to the shrine at noon tomorrow. We'll prepare everything for your meeting with the ice god, so be sure to be ready. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" Lifting her head, Yuzu gave her visitors a taste of her radiant smile that melted the narrow impression they original had about her. The priests left soon after, and Yuzu returned to the kitchen to finish with preparing dinner for her family. "Yuzu…" Karin said behind her. "Do you honestly believe our mom would be happy about this?"

Turning around, Yuzu smiled at her sister before embracing her in a hug. "Thank you Karin, for always worrying about me."  
Karin scoffs at her sister response. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Meanwhile near the shrine, the head priest enters a cave where the ice god is said to reside. As she ventures forth into the cavern, the temperature begins to drop exponentially. The head priest then stops and present herself to the creature residing deep within the cavern. There were barely any light further ahead in the cavern but the head priest was able to make out the eyes of her god. Those eyes that shine crimson red as it focus on the head priest.

"Great Hyorinmaru, I have returned with great success. I have found a female companion for you that I believe you will like." The head priest began. The ice dragon let out a roar that causes the calls of the cavern to tremble.

"But there is a condition that I beseech you to do. The young girl that I selected, requests to meet you before anything else. As such, she will arrive tomorrow at noon to meet with you." The head priest is now in a pleading stance as she places her head against the cold floor that almost seems to burn her.

The eyes of the dragon brighten even higher before the dragon commences speaking. "VERY WELL, I WILL MEET WITH THIS CHILD!" The dragon roar as some of the spikes on top of the cave drops down. Fortunately, none of those spikes fell upon the head priest.

Getting up from the floor, the head priest informed the ice dragon that she would personal take care of all the preparation before taking her leave.

**In the next chapter, the two main characters are finally going to meet each other! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, chapter 3 of this story. Please let me know what you think... **

With the rise of the sun, the day has begun. The air, though clear of pollution from lack of machineries usually found in more technological advanced villages, is terribly dry and cold due to the upcoming season. The sky, even with the presence of the sun, looks deserted as the clouds floated along, covering all with its own existence. Yuzu, of course, woke up early as usual to prepare the morning breakfast as well as to complete with some of her morning duties. With the completion of breakfast, she made sure to check everyone baskets for any clothes to get washed and later to be dried.

So far, the day has been without any complaints as Yuzu placed every last clothes on the line as they were spread apart to soak on whatever sunlight that's possibly passes through the clouds.

Eventually, Yuzu prepares herself for the meeting she has with the god that protects the land and that influences the weather. Although she's 11, her father suggested that it would be best to use the dress that her mother brought for her 12th birthday when they would go to the annual harvest festival in the spring. With the aid of her sister, though reluctant, Yuzu viewed herself in the mirror and found everything to be perfect. The light color of her kimono, goes well with the darker tone of the sash securely warped around her waist. Best of all, the flowers stitched around the lower portion seems to correlate with the image that most of the town folks shared about her.

With a touch of light make-up, Yuzu took off, although at a comfortable pace, to the top of the hill. Everything for her seems to be going by fast as she begins to reminisce with everything that occurred while living at the village. She remembered walking through the field with her sister, without a care in the world. The daffodils for her looked magical as the blew around her that summer day. She felt light as a feather, or perhaps more like a daffodil, floating in the sky. Her sister by her side, hand in hand, sharing that moment with her. It was warm and sweet.

She then passed a small field where her sister would get bunch of the young boys to play soccer with her. Although Yuzu's wasn't as athlete as her sister Karin, she wouldn't mind being in the sidelines, cheering for her sister's victory. Right now, a few kids were occupying the field as Yuzu passes them by. Before arriving to the shrine, Yuzu decided she has some time to visit someone. Someone of great importance.

Making a small jog toward her destination, Yuzu arrived at the local graveyard. It's located near the temple and is regulated and monitored by the priestesses. Skipping along the stony passage, Yuzu stopped in front of a tombstone.

Here lies:

Kurosaki Masaki

Lovely wife and mother...

Yuzu greeted her mother's tombstone in a respectable matter before starting what she wanted to say.

"Hi, mom. It felt like a few days ago since I last came here but I know it's was more like last spring. Things been going fine for all of us. Ichigo got together with Rukia and they left to visit her family, mainly her elder brother. Karin been trying her hardest on everything she put her mind to. Just recently, she asked me to teach her how to cook. I think she might found a boy she like but I'm still not sure. Dad still being himself which isn't bad at all." Yuzu sigh, although she was barely 4 when her mother died, it was rather difficult to image how her mother was or would be.

She barely remembers her and worst, as the years go by, her mother's face becomes less clear. Still, with the amount of time she has left, she begins to talk about herself.

"As for me, well...it seems that I'll be marrying our god. I don't know how he is as a person but I'm meeting him today in a few minutes. I just wanted to let you know that and also that I'll be fine. I know I will. Bye." Yuzu said, as she quickly runs to the hill. By the time she arrives at the top, her eyes widen from the surprise she's experiencing right then and there. Her father, and sister Karin, were dressed in their own robes, all prepared and seemingly planned.

"Dad, Karin..what are you guys doing here?"

"You didn't think, I would miss my own daughter engagement? Did you sweetie?" Yuzu's father said. "Dad..." Yuzu whisper, then turning to Karin. "Tsk, come on. Let's go already." Karin said, perhaps not too fond with wearing a kimono or maybe for the event about to take place. Perhaps both.

"Karin..." Yuzu smiles as she hugs her sister. They were interrupted by the head priest walking toward them and said, "It is time." Yuzu pulled back from the embrace as she follows the priest with her sister in hand, and their father following at his own pace. When they arrived, the head priest lead them inside in the main entrance, just outside the room where Yuzu's husband-to-be should be waiting. "Wait, the ice god is just through those doors?" Karin disruptively said, stopping and pulling Yuzu closer to her.

The head priest stop in front of the door and turns to look at them. "To be frank, originally we planned to have you go to his chamber located inside a cave nearby but then our god inform me that he would meet you here but in his human form. I or no one have seen his human appearance so it is a great honor for you."

"Wait, we're going to see the god in his human form?" Karin asked, somewhat interested. The head priest shook her head. "No, just her." Pointing to Yuzu. "Everyone else will wait here until they finish with their meeting." Karin gave a look of disapprove. "Tsk, figures..."

"There's still some time so if you like, you may have a quick discussion with your family child." The head priest soon step out and left the family to discuss among themselves.

Karin lets go of Yuzu's hand and walked toward where the head priest was standing. "It seems like we are really alone here." Karin said, looking outside the doorway before turning back. "So Yuzu, I was thi-" Karin stops in her tracks as she spots her father and sister by the entrance, leading to where the god is residing, with a cup in their head. "What are you guys doing?" Karin said with a more usual tone

"Shh...my dear daughter. I want to know how a man my new son-in-law is." Karin's father said, placing the cup on the door, trying desperately to catch some sounds. "Do you even hear yourself speak?" Karin said, while scratching her head. "And you? What's the deal with you?" Yuzu stop to turn to her sister. With a sort of sheepishly smile, Yuzu lets out, "I guess some habit are hard to stop...heh heh heh" Yuzu gives her cup to Karin before standing in front of the door.

"Wish me luck..." Yuzu said with Karin nodding her head, and their father shouting, "OF COURSE DAUGHTER OF MINE!"

Yuzu opened the door and as soon as she enters, the door closes shut on its own.

"Wha-" Yuzu heard her sister said as the door close on its own upon entering. Turning back to what is in front of her, Yuzu begins with "Hel-"

"W-WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" A boy shorter than her said as he leans toward her in an aggressive manner. "H-Huh?" Yuzu began as she takes a step back, a bit surprised by the boy sudden outburst.

"Huh?!" I waited for you since sunrise and I agreed to meet with you in this form and all I get is a 'h-huh'!?" The boy said as he further burst out as he waves his arms around. Yuzu looks at the boy in confusion. _I didn't agree to meet with a boy..._

Her eyes then widen in realization, as she lifted up a finger. "You're the ice god... You're Hyorinmaru!?" Yuzu cried out as she points her finger at him in surprised.

"W-WHO DID YOU THINK I WAS!?" The white-haired boy exclaims as he then pulls back to wait for her response. His eyes look sharply at her. Yuzu replied almost instantly with a, "I thought you were maybe a lost boy..."

Angry tick marks begins to appear around the boy's forehead. "You thought I was a lost boy?" He muttered though Yuzu was able to catch most of it. "But besides that, why were you waiting for me since sunrise? I was told that the meeting was noon..." Yuzu said, hoping to divert the topic to something more suitable to the situation at hand.

The boy suddenly lost his anger as he looks away, the first time Yuzu seen him diverting his attentions to something other than herself. "W-Well, I had nothing bb-better to do..." The boy said, scratching his cheek a bit.

"And why take the time to transform into your human form for our first encounter?" I never said for you to do that..." Yuzu said, earning another anxious behavior from the boy.

"I-I thought it ww-would be m-more easier for you if we were to meet like this, in my present form." The boy replied although Yuzu wasn't convinced. She tries to ponder as to why someone of his stature would do this. Something have to make sense for him to go out of his way to make her feel comfortable. Then it clicked in her head, as to the potential reason of his behavior. The idea continues to ring in her head as she opens her mouth to release whatever it was in her mind.

"Were you, perhaps, excited to meet with me?" Yuzu asked in a polite manner. The boy gives out a sign of defeat as he drops his head down. Yuzu figures he might be experiencing an internal conflict between himself. _A chip on his shoulder?_

"Was it that obvious..." The boy said in a defeating matter.

Yuzu smiles a bit happy that this ice god is like so. It makes it easier for her to speak to him if he is like this. Yuzu walked toward the boy and ruffles up his hair. "Thank you. It makes me happy to know you were excited to meet me. Truth to be told, I was excited to meet with you too." Unaware of the smile she was giving the boy and the impact it had to him, Yuzu continues to mess around with his hair.

The boy quickly wipers her hand away and gives off an upset look, "I wasn't that excited..." He mutters again, looking away almost embarrassed.

"Oh, where's my manner... My name is Yuzu Kurosaki." Yuzu eyes widens again as she corrects herself. "Well for now that is."

This caught the boy's attention. "What do you mean?"

Yuzu looks down at the floor, a bit unease herself. "Well because, I'll be marrying you of course."

"W-What!? Why would you decide something so rashly for the both of us?!" The boy exclaims, his face the color of a cherry. "Huh?" Yuzu suddenly lost her footing "Wasn't I selected to be your wife? Isn't that what you requested?"

"I never requested no such thing!" The boy retorts as he looks at her. "Then what did you request?" Yuzu asked, trying to make sense of this.

I requested...a companion." The boy said, whispering that last part. Unfortunately Yuzu couldn't quite pick that up. "I'm sorry, you requested what?"

"A...companion." The boy tries again but again he whispers the last part far too low for Yuzu to pick up. "I still didn't catch that..."

"A COMPANION! I requested a companion...to talk to and to get to know of." The boy lets out a slight blush as he tries all his might to keep eye contact.

"Oh, a friend. If that's the case, then I don't mind getting to know you..."

"Really?" The boy eyes soften tremendously,

"Yeah..." Yuzu said as they look at each other. "Then you can call me by Toshiro."

"Toshiro?" Yuzu asked. _Not Hyorinmaru?_

"Yes, Toshiro. It's a name given to me by someone precious to me." The boy revealed, as he lets out the first smile Yuzu ever seen from his face.

**And so 'Toshiro' and Yuzu finally meet for the first time. Now what?! . Please stay tune!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally finish writing this chapter!.**

"What's taking them so long..." Said a girl, walking back and forth. "Karin, I'm sure they're just having some quality time together. Besides, it just mean more time I can spend with you!" Isshin, Karin's father, said as he hugged her from behind. Karin, in response, lifted her leg and made her foot connect with his face, breaking the embrace.

"Don't you do as you please. I'm worry...just what kind of person is this god of ours." Karin said, looking intensely at the door, the only thing separating her from her sister.

"Yuzu..."

* * *

**1st POV: YUZU'S**

Wow... Toshiro was anything but what I expected. I didn't expect him to be so short and look so young. Still, his eyes were turquoise clear. He was definitely not human. His hair was white as snow and seemed to defy gravity. Almost as if the law of the world does not apply to him. His smile was sublime.

To think someone like Toshiro would request a companion. But wait, does that mean we still have to-. I mean everyone else were under the impression that he requested a bride.

"Hey Toshiro..." I started, and it felt unusually warm as it escaped from my lips. His name, although he is an ice god, made my cheeks to warm up.

"Hm?" He said. I wonder, would it be alright to ask him? Or would it make it somewhat awkward between us?

"Yuzu?" The very first time he spoke my name and he quickly gotten my attention.

"Huh?" I said, dumbfounded. Why did I have to say it like that? I was worried I embarrassed myself in front of Toshiro that I failed to realize his worried expression.

"What's wrong Yuzu?" Again he said my name but differently. I shouldn't worry him like that. I should tell him...

"Are we still engaged?" I finally let out. Toshiro eyes immediately change. Was it too soon? Did I widen the distance between us? I better make it clear.

"I-I mean, the head priest is under the impression that you wanted a bride. Which why she selected me to fill that role. I'm pretty sure everyone in the whole village is aware of our engagement." Toshiro dropped his head toward the end but I felt I needed to ask. Is he thinking of a solution? Is there a solution?

"Yuzu, let's say I do call off the engagement... then it would mean we won't be able to see each other. Is that correct?" Toshiro said, but continued to shield his eyes by the angle of his head.

"Yes, I believe so. The priests wouldn't have any reason to allow me to see you anymore." I said, answering honestly. They don't usually allow anyone up the hill. It was considered sacred land to which they must maintain.

"I see..." He said, perhaps he already thought out a plan. If so, why wasn't he saying anything? Then it came to me, like an inspiration.

"Toshiro... we could continue to be engaged. We don't have to get marry, instead we could use it as a pretext to get to know each other. Or is that a no?" My eyes wondered a bit until meeting his eyes. I didn't realize I was holding my breath afterward until he began speaking.

"Well no, you might be on to something. I mean, if you don't mind being engaged to me a bit longer?" Is he considering my own circumstances?

"No, I don't mind... I want to know you Toshiro, even if it's through this engagement." I didn't know where my sudden boldness came but it quickly got to work as my hand reached out and latched onto his. His hand was also the same size as mine.

"That's so... then I'm under your care Yuzu." He surprised me for a moment as he slightly lowered his body for me. I shouldn't keep him waiting. "Likewise, please take care of me Toshiro." I bowed in return. He was smiling, but I was sure in that moment, so was I. We would have continued to stare each other some more if it wasn't for someone interrupted us.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Pardon my sudden intrusion but dinner is ready for consumption." A voice said through the door. Although slightly muffled, I was sure it was from the head priest.

"We will be there in a few moments. You may leave." Toshiro said firmly, never breaking contact with my eyes.

"Yes, as you wish." The voice through the doors said before leaving. We waited until we couldn't hear anymore of the head priest walking before continuing to talk.

"Are you hungry?" Toshiro asked me. Our hands were still intertwined. I nodded before he led me to another room through a side entrance. The room was significantly smaller, with a single table in the center with enough food for my whole family.

"These are for us?" I asked without thinking. It was more like a reaction to the food but Toshiro still responded.

"That's right... too much?" Toshiro asked. His eyes clearly telling me the last thing he wanted was to make me uncomfortable.

"No! I don't' mind. It just I'm usually the one who prepared the meals in my family." Toshiro looked at me curiously.

"Do you like cooking?" He asked.

"Yes, I just love to cook." I said smiling. Toshiro stared at me, then the food, then back to me.

"If you don't mind, then for our next meeting...can I try some of your homemade dishes?" His question surprised me. I didn't think I would also prepare meals for my god. But I knew I shouldn't think like this. Toshiro isn't like what I expected and I shouldn't right away hold a view upon him without first knowing him. While I was contemplating, Toshiro took my silence as my response to his question.

"I see... I'm sorry for asking... Forget I asked." Toshiro said, letting go of my hand. The sudden lack of his hand around mine broke my thoughts.

"No, wait! Toshiro..." I said, grabbing his wrist. "You surprised me was all. Please...allow me to answer your question." I held his wrist as tight as I can. I knew I couldn't stop him if he chose to break my grip.

I heard Toshiro let out a sigh before looking at me again in a soft manner. "Alright... for our next meeting, would it be possible for me to try some of your homemade meals?"

I didn't hesitate in giving my answer. I lean forward and said to his face, "Of course! It would mean so much for me if you were to try them out." I was sure my face was flushed but I knew I wasn't the only one. We were like two matching popsicles. I was glad Toshiro broke the silence. I wasn't sure how long I could stand feeling that way.

"Right, I'll be sure to eat them but for now let's try out some of the meals the priestesses prepared." I merely nodded in silence. The food was great and we weren't that far apart from each other. After a while, I eventually began to relax myself.

"So Yuzu... how many members are there in your family?" Toshiro asked of me. That was right, we were supposed to ask each other questions, to get to know each other.

"It's me, Karin, and our dad living together. My older brother Ichigo left to marry one of his friend Rukia. Right now, he's trying to get Rukia's older brother approval." I said, smiling. Just the thought of them returning and inviting us to their wedding, brought joy inside me.

Toshiro smiled by my response. "So is Karin your younger or older sister?"

"Well, we're fraternal twin." Bringing up Karin made me so of wonder, how would she react to seeing Toshiro? Would they get along?

We talked for a bit before Toshiro suggested ending our meeting. Of course I asked him why but he simply said that tomorrow was another day and he was sure my family was missing me greatly.

He was right.

When I returned to where I last saw my family, I spotted Karin running toward me.

Yuzu!" Karin said, embracing me tightly. "Karin...you're squeezing me too tightly..." I said in intervals. Karin pulled away from me but didn't let go of me just yet.

"Yuzu, are you fine? He didn't try anything on you did me?" Karin asked me quickly, her eyes focusing intensely. Perhaps for any marks around my face and arms that weren't there before.

"Karin, I'm fine. We mostly talked and ate a meal together. Afterwards, we said our farewell and agreed to see each other tomorrow morning." I told her but her face didn't change much from before. Why was she so concerned about what Toshiro did to me, if any? I mean, yes he does possess the power to control the weather and lived for more than maybe a thousand years but he was still the boy I met today. Considerate, impatient, short, innocent and...overall cute.

I didn't realize then that by thinking of Toshiro, my face would light up bright red. Before I knew it, I was already excited for tomorrow meeting.

**HAPPY LATE WHITE DAY SAMMY! .**

**Let me know what you thought of it. And no, I won't be using 1st p.o.v. on every chapter now. I just felt like it would work for this one in particular. **


End file.
